Gundam Dogs
by Eshidaku
Summary: Relena's maybe just a little over mad... But who can blame her? The people she trusts most have betrayed her, and she has to mary some prig of a prince!Just as her day's getting worse, in comes a special dog, who's willing to do anything for her. R


Gundam Dogs

Chapter 1: A Bad Change in Personality

Relena looked out of the window. She knew Heero and the others were mad at her you see, Relena had sent them away and told them to never come back, she even went as far as to through something at Dou. And when Heero tried to prove that she couldn't boss them around because Duo and Hilde were going to be married, Relena hit him on the cheek as hard as she could with her fist. Which in turn sprained her wrist, but it also meant Heero was on the floor with a dazed look. She knew it was a stupid thing to do because they were her only protectors, but with what they did, and how they betrayed her? Relena never wanted to see their faces again! "I don't need them to protect me. I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone! Except for of course you, Alice." Relena looked at the little girl standing quietly by the door. The pale blond girl named Alice smiled.

XXX

Heero angrily shoved the sticks into the fire, and gingerly felt the bruise where Relena had punched him.

" What right does she think she has. I mean, come on we've done nothing but protect her. She'd be a pile of body parts right now if it wasn't for us!" Duo shouted. " Hilde and I were going to be married this WEEKEND! Now I can't even set foot in that damn palace without getting my ass shot at. I thought Relena wanted us to be happy?" he sat down exasperated. Then looked at Heero's newly acquired bruise.

"Man, I never want to see her angry again! What got her so pissed in the first place?" Quatre looked up from his feet

"Maybe…. Maybe Relena was just using us. Maybe she tired of us. Maybe…." Trowa cut him off "…she was misinformed about us. What if someone doesn't like us, or has a grudge against us? All I know is that Relena wouldn't get that worked up over nothing"

There wasn't a sound in the camp save for the crackling of the fire, and the rustling of the leaves. "Who would do that? Relena only spread good stories about us. Even the colonies are starting to trust us." Quatre said to break the silence.

" Perhaps a person was jealous, or didn't want Relena to get hurt. Sounds a little suspicious to me." Wufei said calmly. Heero looked up. "That Alice girl, she did look a little pale after her visit to that prince. Maybe he threatened her?" Heero said suggestively. They all looked at each other.

XXX

Relena quietly entered her brother's room. She always got so nervous when she entered his apartment. "Mileardo? It's Relena." Relena quietly said.

"Relena. I'm in the office." She made her way through the paper work all over the floor. It was amazing how messy her elder brother was.

"I'm sorry Rel. Queen Mary called today, they haven't forgot your arranged marriage to their Prince. Tad insisted that you visit them next week." He said as soon as Relena entered the room.

Relena looked hopelessly at the floor, "Oh. Then there's nothing you can do?" Mileardo looked sadly at his beloved little sister.

"No. I've already done so many things! I've told them no, I've bribed them, and even went as far as to say you have a rare contagious decease! I haven't been able to shake them, but I can grant you safe passage to them. I've informed the G.W. team to escort you to his palace. You'll travel there by truck over the most remote of places. We received another death threat."

Relena's eyes flared up with anger all over again "I don't care _what_ type of threat you received, dear brother. I will not set eyes on those thieving creeps again!" her voice raised with every word, and poor Mileardo, he was the second one to put up with her seriously out of whack attitude that day.

"Relena, what happened to your hand?" He actually turned white as a ghost, and even thought he was going to die, when his sister got "the evil look" in her eyes. Relena stormed out of her brothers room, muttering, (strangely enough), every curse she had learned, underneath her breath. She didn't even notice little Alice, who stood by the entrance, looking scared and protective at the same time.

XXX

'_I thought I told you to get rid of them'_ "I tried! Ms. Relena doesn't care about them anymore. Isn't that enough?" _'No, you know the deal. No Gundam Pilots, no harm done.' _"Can't you leave her out of this?" silence echoed through the young girls mind. How had every thing gone wrong? There was only one more thing she could do, and that was to get rid of those called the Gundam Pilots. _'Yes'_ echoed the voice.

Duo looked at the castle with evident distress. He kept on glancing towards Heero and his _really_ bruised cheek. Finally Heero got fed up with it "Duo, just spit it out and quit making me feel as if I had two heads!" Duo looked surprised and thought to himself 'Whoa, talk about out of character. Guess Relena really hurt his pride!'

He then cleared his throught and said, "Did any of you teach her to use a gun?" The rest of the pilots looked at him with confusion "What?" Heero asked, a little scared at what Relena could have done to him with a gun.

" Well," Duo went on " Hilde called me last night to tell me that she was kinda' worried about how Relena acted when she came out of Zech's apartment." He continued in a low tone "Hilde said she came out of his apartment…. swearing… So Hilde got Noin and they checked up on Zech's; he was as white as a ghost. They asked him what happened and he said that Relena sprained her hand pretty bad when she hit Heero. It was all bruised and swollen."

Heero laughed bitterly "I believe it."

Duo shuddered but still continued "She went out back to the shooting range and _bullied_ the trainers to teach her how to shoot." He finished with a gulp. Quatre stopped in his tracks when he heard gunshots.

Wufei spotted five people coming towards them. He gripped his sword and pointed their direction. "DUO!" one of the figures yelled; she (the GW pilots confirmed it was Noin, Hilde, Dorothy, Catharine, and Sally) ran into the waiting arms of pilot number 2. Hilde snuggled closely to him, then flinched when they all herd gunshots again, in rapid succession.

Hilde said, "She's been like this all morning! And she's improving her shot every minuet. There were seven bull's-eyes!"

Sally looked resigned "I can't believe that I'm saying this… but _we_ might have to protect _you._" She said in all seriousness.

Catherine looked towards he baby brother, "If Relena even thinks about hurting my Trowa, I'll make sure she regrets it!" Trowa's ears turned slightly red.

Heero took an involuntary step back as the shots resumed. His eyes yet again showed little fear… but there was, even if it was only a little, fear; and comparing Heero to "normal" humans, that little bit, goes a long way.

Hilde clung to Duo even tighter. Over the hill, they could just make out Relena in her magenta school uniform. Even from their distance, they could clearly see the distress of the trainers. Heero found himself eyeing the safety of the forest. His cheek still throbbed from when Relena had hit him only a day earlier.

Wufei and the others kept glancing towards his battle wound with the ferocious pacifist. Tired of being reminded of his wounded pride he finally yelled out "Dammit! Quit staring at me!"

Duo looked guiltily away, and instead, fixed his eyes on the now observant Relena. As she came into full recognition, the poor men, who were forced to teach their idol how to kill, visibly took several steps back.

The pilots did not have to see her eyes to feel the sudden chill that had come over them. A dark aura had settled smugly around the princess; drowning out whatever light there was once. For a while, the GW boys just stood there, as if the Terrible Tyrannosaur of Carnage had descended upon them, and if they stood still enough, maybe… just maybe, the Bell of the Dead would not ring five times.

Relena was the first to move. In one quick motion, she shoved the rifle in the nearest trainers hands, (which startled the poor man nearly to death), and stalked off towards her Palace of Peace. Quatre let out all the pent up breath in his lungs.

They started off in the same direction; in the morning, after a sleepless night, Relena loaded her bags herself. The only person she spoke to at all was the young servant, Alice, who kept on casting curious glares in Heero's direction. Then without further delays, they set off on their newest adventure.

XXX

A/N Well, technically this is the very fist fan fiction I came up with. Just doctored up a bit. It's a little serious in the beginning, but I hope it isn't to boring for ya'! -;


End file.
